Ces mots qui ont tout changé
by Emii72
Summary: Quinn se pose des questions sur sa relation avec Rachel après le bal de promo. (OS Faberry) (Dans mon histoire, Santana et Brittany sont déjà ensemble.)
1. Chapter 1

_**Introduction :** Saison 2 épisode 20 **.**_

* * *

 ** _POV Quinn._**

Je me tourne et me retourne dans mon lit en me remémorant la discussion que j'ai eu avec Rachel hier soir au bal. Une phrase ne cesse de résonner dans ma tête :  
 _« Tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur de l'avenir. Tu es très jolie Quinn, la plus jolie fille que je connaisse mais tu es bien plus que ça. »_

Je ne comprends pas, je lui ais fait trop de mal sans raison valable, je me suis comporté comme une véritable garce avec elle. Alors pourquoi m'a-t-elle dit une chose aussi gentille ? Je dois arrêter de me morfondre, je refuse de passer mon week-end à pleurer dans le fond de mon lit. Je vais me lever, me préparer et aller présenter mes excuses à Rachel.

 **...**

Je suis garé devant la maison des Berry et je suis comme tétaniser. Ressaisi toi ma grande, tu es Quinn Fabray, ancienne capitaine des Cheerleaders, tu as surmonté beaucoup d'épreuves, tu es donc capable de présenter tes excuses à ton ancien souffre-douleur. Je prends une grande inspiration, sort de ma voiture, marche jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et sonne. Rachel m'ouvre quelques secondes plus tard, elle semble surprise de ma visite.

 **Rachel** : « _Quinn ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je veux dire, entre._ » Elle me fait entrer et referme la porte derrière moi.  
 **Quinn** : « _Salut. Je ne te dérange pas ?_ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Bien sûre que non. Je t'offre quelque chose à boire ?_ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Non-merci, je voulais simplement te parler._ »

Nous nous installons dans sa chambre, assises l'une à côté de l'autre sur son lit tout en évitant le contact visuel.

 **Quinn** : « _En faite, je voulais m'excuser pour tout ce que je t'ai fait subir._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Je ne t'en veux pas, je ne t'en ai jamais voulu._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Pourquoi ? J'ai été horrible avec toi._ » J'ose enfin la regarder.  
 **Rachel** : « _Je sais que tu as eu une vie compliquée et que tu n'es pas aussi méchante que tu le prétends. La preuve, tu es chez moi un samedi matin pour me présenter tes excuses._ » Je lui souris timidement.  
 **Quinn** : « _Et je voulais aussi te remercier, pour ce que tu m'as dit hier soir._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Je le pensais Quinn, je suis certaine que tu es promise à un bel avenir._ » Elle pose sa main sur la mienne.  
 **Quinn** : « _Mieux que d'ouvrir une agence immobilière en étant marié à un garagiste_ _à Lima ?_ » J'enlace doucement nos doigts.  
 **Rachel** : « _Beaucoup mieux._ »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais mon regard dérive sur ses lèvres, j'ai envie de l'embrasser. Merde, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Je ne tourne vraiment pas rond depuis hier soir. Elle me sourit et ça suffit à faire court-circuiter mon cerveau. J'approche doucement mon visage du sien, pose délicatement ma main sur sa joue et l'embrasse. Mon Dieu, je ne savais pas qu'un baiser pouvait être aussi bon.

 **Rachel** : « _Wow._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Je sais._ » Je souris bêtement.

L'instant d'après Rachel place sa main à l'arrière de ma nuque, m'attire vers elle et prend possession de mes lèvres. Je m'allonge sur elle et laisse mes mains devenir de plus en plus baladeuse rendant le baiser de plus en plus brûlant. Je me ressaisis quelques minutes plus tard et romps le contact entre nos lèvres avant de perdre complètement le contrôle.

 **Quinn** : « _On devrait se calmer._ » Dis-je à bout de souffle.  
 **Rachel** : « _Oui, tu as raison._ » Dit-elle en forçant un sourire.  
 **Quinn** : « _C'est juste que j'aimerais comprendre ce qui se passe entre nous avant d'aller plus loin._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Je suis d'accord, on ne doit pas ce précipité surtout que tu n'es pas libre._ »

C'est vrai, je suis avec Finn, j'avais complètement oublié. Mais qu'est-ce qui cloche chez moi ?

 **Rachel** : « _Peut-être que nous devrions réfléchir chacune de notre côté pendant le week-end et de se donner rendez-vous lundi pour en discuter._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _C'est une très bonne idée, je vais rentrer._ »

Je l'embrasse tendrement avant de quitter sa maison et de regagner ma voiture.

 **...  
** ** _Lundi matin._**

Je viens de quitter Finn, c'est l'une des meilleures décisions que j'ai prises. Je ne pouvais pas rester avec un garçon que je n'aime pas, surtout quand Rachel occupe toutes mes pensées. Plus tard dans la journée, je me trouve assise dans les gradins à observer les Cheerleaders s'entraîner. Je sens quelqu'un s'approcher, je tourne la tête et voie Rachel qui s'assied à côté de moi.

 **Rachel** : « _Ça te manque ?_ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Oui et non. Je prends mon exclusion pour des vacances forcées, je sais que Sylvester va me réintégrer dans l'équipe._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Je te le souhaite. Tu as réfléchi à notre situation ?_ »  
 **Quinn** : « _J'ai passé les deux derniers jours à me torturer l'esprit pour arrivée toujours à la même conclusion. Je suis attiré par toi, ce qui remet beaucoup de choses en question, notamment ma sexualité et mes convictions religieuses. Merde qu'est-ce que ma mère va penser de moi ?_ » Je prends mon visage entre mes mains.  
 **Rachel** : « _Quinn, tu te mets beaucoup trop de pression._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Tu ne te pose pas de questions toi ?_ » Je redresse la tête et la regarde.  
 **Rachel** : « _Je suis aussi perdu que toi et c'est très compliqué pour moi de réfléchir correctement quand la seule chose que j'ai envie de faire en ta présence est de t'embrasser._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Ce n'est pas très gentil de me torturer Mlle Berry._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Je ne fais qu'énoncer une vérité._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Et bien à l'avenir évite de dire ce genre de vérité avant d'avoir trouvé un endroit où nous pourrions laisser libre cours à nos envies._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Je crois que j'ai une idée._ »

Rachel se lève et me tend la main, je saisis celle-ci, la suis à travers le lycée et la laisse m'entraîner dans une classe vide. Je n'attends pas une seconde avant de la plaquer contre la porte et de me jeter littéralement sur ses lèvres. Mes mains se posent sur ses hanches tandis que les siennes se placent dans mon dos collant encore plus son corps au mien. Je romps le baiser à bout de souffle et embrasse avidement son cou.

 **Quinn** : « _Si tu savais à quel point j'avais envie de faire ça depuis que j'ai quitté ta maison samedi. Tes lèvres m'ont tellement manqué._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Alors embrasse-moi encore avant que les cours reprennent._ »

Je m'exécute immédiatement en profitant pleinement de cet instant.

 **...**

Ça fait un peu plus d'une semaine que j'entretiens cette relation spéciale avec Rachel. Chaque fois que nous le pouvons, nous disparaissons dans une salle vide ou dans les toilettes entre deux cours ou à l'heure du déjeuner pour satisfaire nos envies. C'est une pulsion que je ne peux pas contrôler, quand je la vois j'ai envie de l'embrasser et de la toucher. Plus la fréquence de nos rendez-vous clandestins augmente, plus mon désir d'aller plus loin s'intensifie.

 **...**

Je suis actuellement à New York pour les nationales qui se dérouleront demain. Avec le glee club nous décidons de passer la soirée tous ensemble dans une des chambres d'hôtel, histoire de manger, chanter, de discuter et de décompresser.

 **Sam** : « _Quelqu'un sait où sont passés Rachel et Finn ?_ »  
 **Puck** : « _Finn a invité Rach au resto, il veut se remettre avec elle._ »  
 **Santana** : « _J'espère qu'il va se faire rembarrer, j'ai pas envie de supporter leur love story super-niaise._ »  
 **Sam** : « _C'est pas sympa, je crois que Finn est vraiment amoureux._ »  
 **Santana** : « _Tu parles, il n'a jamais réussi à se décider entre la naine et Q. Sans vouloir te vexer Quinn._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _C'est bon, j'ai tourné la page._ »

La soirée se poursuit et je continue à faire semblant d'aller bien. Je suis plutôt doué pour cacher mes sentiments, ce qui m'arrange parce que je ne pourrais pas supporter un interrogatoire de Santana et de son sixième sens. Nous continuons de nous amuser, j'oublie presque ma douleur quand je reçois un message de Rachel sur mon portable :  
 _ **Rachel** : « Peut on se parler seul à seul ? »  
_ _ **Quinn** : « Pourquoi ? La compagnie de Finn ne te satisfait pas ? »  
_ _ **Rachel** : « S'il te plaît Quinn j'ai besoin de te parler, c'est important. »  
_ _ **Quinn** : « D'accord. Où est tu ? »  
_ _ **Rachel** : « Dans ma chambre. »_

Je sors discrètement de la pièce et rejoins Rachel dans sa chambre. Je reste debout face à elle, mes bras croisés sous ma poitrine et mon visage fermé.

 **Quinn** : « _Laisse-moi deviner. Tu es de-nouveau avec Finn donc nous devons arrêter notre relation spéciale._ » Je serre les dents pour ne pas pleurer.  
 **Rachel** : « _Il voulait effectivement qu'on reforme un couple mais j'ai refusé. Pour tout te dire il a essayé de m'embrasser et je me suis enfui._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Pourquoi ? Tu as toujours voulu être avec lui._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Non plus maintenant. Je n'éprouve plus rien pour lui et surtout je ne veux pas perde ce qu'il y a entre toi et moi._ »

Elle me sourit, pose ses mains sur mes joues et m'embrasse. Je pousse un soupir de soulagement à la seconde où ses lèvres touchent enfin les miennes. Ce baiser est plus doux et moins précipité que les précédents, comme si elle voulait me rassurer et me prouver sa sincérité.

 **...  
** ** _POV Rachel._**

Je n'arrive pas à y croire, Finn m'a embrassé sur scène ce qui nous a fait perdre les nationales. Par sa faute Quinn ne m'adresse plus la parole malgré toutes mes tentatives désespérées. Je m'écroule sur mon lit fatigué par toutes ses émotions. Mon téléphone trouble le silence de ma chambre, je saute sur celui-ci espérant un message de Quinn. Je pousse un soupire de mécontentement voyant le nom de Finn s'afficher :  
 _ **Finn** : « Toujours fâché contre moi ? »  
_ _ **Rachel** : « Oui, je te rappelle que nous avons perdu les nationales par ta faute. »  
_ _ **Finn** : « Je me suis déjà excusé pour ça. Tu sais pourquoi je t'ai embrassé, parce que je t'aime. »  
_ _ **Rachel** : « Et je t'ai répondu que tes sentiments n'étaient pas partagés. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas le comprendre ? »  
_ _ **Finn** : « Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose de fort entre nous, qu'on est fait l'un pour l'autre. »  
_ _ **Rachel** : « Tu te trompes. J'ai beaucoup d'affection pour toi Finn mais ce n'est certainement pas de l'amour, arrête de te faire des illusions. »_

J'espère que Finn a enfin compris qu'il n'y aura plus rien entre nous. Je n'ai pas la force de me battre avec lui et je suis trop concentré à vouloir me réconcilier avec Quinn.

 **...  
** ** _Lundi matin._**

J'aperçois la voiture de Quinn garé sur le parking du lycée et par chance elle se trouve encore à l'intérieur. Je me précipite vers la voiture et rentre dans celle-ci sans demander l'autorisation de la propriétaire. Quinn sursaute et se tourne vers moi.

 **Quinn** : « _Bordel Rachel tu m'as fait peur !_ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Désolé, ce n'était pas mon intention._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Sort de ma voiture._ » Dit-elle froidement.  
 **Rachel** : « _Pas avant que nous ayons eu une discussion._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Je ne suis pas certaine d'en avoir envie._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Je ne ressens plus rien pour Finn, je te l'ai déjà dit._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Ce qui ne t'a pas empêché de le laisser t'embrasser._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Il m'a pris par surprise, je l'ai repoussé et je lui ai dit que je ne l'aimais pas._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Peu importe, de toute évidence ça ne fonctionne pas..._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Je ne te suis pas._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Notre relation, elle ne fonctionne pas. Nous passons notre temps à s'embrasser ou à se disputer._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _S'il te plaît, laisse-nous une chance._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Une chance de quoi ? De se faire encore plus de mal ?_ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Accorde-moi juste une soirée, après je te laisserais tranquille si tu le souhaites._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Tu n'abandonneras pas hein ?_ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Viens chez moi ce soir._ » Je la supplie du regard.  
 **Quinn** : « _D'accord_. » Souffle-t-elle.

J'affiche mon plus grand sourire avant de sortir de la voiture et de me diriger vers les portes du lycée.

 **...  
** ** _POV Quinn._**

La soirée se passe bien, nous discutons beaucoup, enfin Rachel parle bien plus que moi. Ce qui m'arrange en quelque sorte, je n'ai jamais été très doué pour parler de moi et de mes émotions. Rachel me parle de ses rêves, l'entrée à la NYADA, Broadway, les différentes récompenses qu'elle remportera et j'en passe. J'aime la façon dont elle planifie son avenir, elle est si déterminé que je doute fortement que quelqu'un arrive un jour à la découragée.

Nous discutons également de sa famille, de la complicité qu'elle entretien avec ses papas, de la façon dont ils la soutiennent dans ses choix de vie. Je l'envie, ça n'a jamais été comme ça chez moi, je devais faire ce que mes parents attendaient de moi sans broncher. Même si ma relation avec ma mère s'est améliorée depuis la naissance de Beth, il y a toujours un faussé entre nous. Je crois que je n'arriverai pas à lui pardonner complètement d'avoir laissé mon père me jeter à la rue. Je me sens si bien avec Rachel que je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Je n'ai pas du tout envie de rentrée, surtout pour retrouver une maison dans laquelle je ne me sens pas à ma place.

 **Quinn** : « _Il se fait tard, je devrais rentrer. Merci pour cette soirée._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Tu n'en as pas envie. N'est-ce pas ?_ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Pas vraiment..._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Dans ce cas, reste dormir je te prêterais quelque chose._ »

Elle me supplie presque du regard. Merde, je ne peux pas lui dire non quand elle me fait ses yeux là. Et voilà comment je me retrouve dans le lit de Rachel Berry, elle est si près de moi que c'est une véritable torture. Comment pouvoirs résister après avoir passé trois longs jours sans avoir senti ses lèvres sur les miennes et son corps contre le mien ? C'est impossible, je ne peux pas lutter contre mes envies.

J'enroule mes bras autour de sa taille et l'embrasse à en perdre haleine. Mon Dieu, toutes ses sensations m'ont terriblement manqué, ses douces lèvres, son odeur enivrante, ses mains dans mes cheveux. Le baiser devient de plus en plus intense, mon corps s'enflamme au simple contact du sien, j'ai besoin de plus, beaucoup plus. Je descends mes lèvres sur son cou et embrasse toute la peau qui m'est accessible pendant que mes mains s'aventurent dangereusement sous son tee-shirt.

 **Rachel** : « _Quinn attends._ » Elle se dégage rapidement de mon étreinte.  
 **Quinn** : « _J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?_ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Absolument pas. J'ai très envie de faire l'amour avec toi mais ça va trop vite, surtout que je n'ai jamais eu de relation sexuelle..._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _On va prendre notre temps, on fera l'amour quand tu te sentiras prête. J'ai fait l'erreur de me donner à Puck pour de mauvaises raisons, je ne veux pas que tu regrettes ta première fois._ » Je dépose un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.  
 **Rachel** : « _Si je comprends bien notre relation n'est pas terminée._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Mes sentiments pour toi sont encore flous et je veux les comprendre. Je suis désolé pour ce matin, j'étais à cran à cause de nos disputes._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Ce n'est rien, nous nous sommes réconcilié c'est l'essentiel et j'ai passé une merveilleuse soirée en ta compagnie._ »

Elle se blottit contre moi et enfouis sa tête au creux de mon cou. Je la ressers dans mon étreinte et m'endors paisiblement.

 **...**

Les vacances d'été sont enfin arrivés, même si je ne voyage pas je les attendais avec impatience. Je peux voir Rachel quand je le souhaite sans être dérangé, ce qui nous permettra d'enfin pouvoir éclaircir nos sentiments.

 **...**

J'ai passé une bonne partie de mes vacances avec Rachel, ce qui m'a permis de réaliser que je suis vraiment tombée amoureuse d'elle. Je l'ai compris après lui avoir fait une crise de jalousie, je n'ai pas supporté qu'un garçon la drague ouvertement. À partir de ce moment j'ai su que notre relation spéciale ne me suffisait pas, que je voulais être avec elle, exclusivement. Je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour mais je remercie ma jalousie pour m'avoir ouvert les yeux.

 **...**

Rachel et moi sommes allongés sur son lit, enlacé l'une contre l'autre devant un film à simplement profiter de notre dernier jour de vacance. J'adore ses moments tendres, je pourrais passer des heures dans les bras rassurants de ma petite amie.

 **Rachel** : « _Comment on fera demain au lycée ? Je veux dire, tu serais prête à assumer notre relation ?_ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien Rach... Notre couple ne pourra pas passer inaperçus, tout le lycée parlera de nous._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Tu as honte d'être avec moi ? »  
_ **Quinn** :« _Pas du tout. Tu me rends vraiment heureuse mais je ne suis pas prête à perdre ma popularité._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Quinn la foule se sépare en deux comme la mer rouge quand tu arrives dans un couloir, je doute que cela change en te présentant avec moi._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Je ne peux pas..._ » Rachel se lève et se dirige vers la porte.  
 **Rachel** : « _Rentre chez toi !_ » Elle ouvre celle-ci.  
 **Quinn** : « _Tu plaisantes là ?_ » Je m'assieds sur le lit.  
 **Rachel** : « _J'ai l'air de rire ? Je veux être avec toi Quinn et pas seulement dans cette chambre ou dans une classe vide à l'abri des regards._ » Elle croise les bras sous sa poitrine.  
 **Quinn** : « _Je t'aime Rachel._ » Je me lève, la rejoint et prend ses mains dans les miennes.  
 **Rachel** : « _Prouve-le-moi._ » Elle plonge son regard dans le mien.  
 **Quinn** : « _Comment ?_ »  
 **Rachel** : « _En me tenant la main en public par exemple._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverais..._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Dans ce cas on a besoin d'une pause._ »

Je suis complètement tétanisé. Je me retrouve à la porte de sa maison sans avoir eu le temps de comprendre ce qui m'arrivait. J'étais dans les bras de la fille que j'aime il y a quelques instants et là je me retrouve sur le perron de sa maison totalement désemparé.


	2. Chapter 2

_**POV Quinn : Le lendemain matin.**_

En arrivant au lycée je cherche tout de suite Rachel. J'ai vraiment besoin de lui parler, je lui ai envoyé un tas de message hier soir et elle n'a répondu à aucun d'entre eux. Je trouve ma petite amie devant son casier, je la rejoins timidement.

 **Quinn** : « _Rach. Je peux te parler ?_ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Ça dépend. Tu veux toujours qu'on se cache ?_ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Je suis morte de trouille. Tu peux le comprendre ?_ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Je le comprends parfaitement mais je suis à tes côtés pour te soutenir et je suis certaine que tous nos amis du glee club seront là pour toi._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Je ne suis vraiment pas prête..._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Je ne veux pas être ton sale petit secret Quinn, je mérite mieux. Reviens me voir quand tu seras plus courageuse._ »

Elle ferme la porte de son casier et disparaît dans le couloir. Et voilà, j'ai encore foiré, je suis vraiment pathétique. Je dois réagir sinon je vais perdre la fille que j'aime.

 **...**

Plus tard dans la journée je discute avec Santana dans les gradins. Je me suis tellement perdu dans mes pensées que je n'entends pas ce que raconte mon amie. Une vive douleur au bras me ramène à la réalité.

 **Quinn** : « _**Aïe !**_ _Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?!_ »  
 **Santana** : « _Tu ne m'écoutais plus, il fallait bien que je fasse quelque chose._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Tu n'étais pas obligé de me pincer._ »  
 **Santana** : « _Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Q ? Tu fais la gueule depuis ce matin._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Je vais bien._ »  
 **Santana** : « _Mon troisième œil mexicain me dit le contraire._ » Je soupire.  
 **Quinn** : « _Très bien, mais promets-moi de ne pas hurler._ »  
 **Santana** : « _Je te le promets._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Je sors avec Rachel._ » Elle ouvre la bouche pour crier.  
 **Quinn** : « _Tu as promis San._ » Elle se calme.  
 **Santana** : « _Ok. Pourquoi sortir avec la naine te rend triste ? Et depuis quand vous sortez ensemble au juste ? »  
_ **Quinn** : « _Cet été. Pour faire court, elle va me larguer parce que je suis trop lâche pour assumer notre relation au lycée..._ »  
 **Santana** : « _Je sais que ça fous la trouille de faire son coming out mais tu te sens beaucoup mieux après, tu peux enfin être toi-même avec la fille que tu aimes._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Et le regard des autres ?_ »  
 **Santana** : « _Tu t'en fous. Les gens en parleront mais ils finiront par s'en lasser comme quand tu étais enceinte._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Ouais, tu as sûrement raison..._ »  
 **Santana** : « _J'ai toujours raison._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Merci San._ »  
 **Santana** : « _De rien. Maintenant je suppose que je ne vais plus pouvoir me moquer de ta naine._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Commence par l'appeler Rachel._ »  
 **Santana** : « _Tu m'en demande beaucoup trop Fabgay._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Nouveau surnom donc ?_ »  
 **Santana** : « _Yep, il te va comme un gant._ »

Nous éclatons de rire avant de nous diriger vers notre prochain cours.

 **...  
** _ **POV Rachel.**_

Le glee club vient de commencer, bien sûr je suis assise le plus loin possible de Quinn. C'est une véritable torture d'être aussi éloigné d'elle mais c'est encore pire de devoir l'aimer en secret. À ma grande surprise Quinn demande à chanter et se place devant nous. Mon souffle se coupe en entendant les premières notes d'I Still Love You d'Alexz Johnson.

 _ **If we walk away now**_ _Si nous nous éloignons maintenant_ _ **  
There's no turning around**_ _On ne pourra pas faire demi tour_ _ **  
Gotta say what I mean**_ _Je dois dire ce que je veux dire_ _ **  
While you're here with me**_ _Pendant que tu es ici avec moi_ _ **  
I'm not sure I'll find words**_ _Je ne suis pas certaine de trouver les mots_ _ **  
To cover the hurt**_ _Pour couvrir la douleur_ _ **  
That I see in your eyes**_ _Que je vois dans tes yeux_ _ **  
But I gotta try**_ _Mais je dois essayer_

 _ **I know rocks turn to sand**_ _Je sais que les roches se transforment en sable_ _ **  
And hearts can change hands**_ _Et que les cœurs peuvent changer de main_ _ **  
And you're not to blame**_ _Tu n'es pas à blâmes_ _ **  
When the sky fills with rain**_ _Quand le ciel se remplit de pluie_ _ **  
But if we stay or walk away**_ _Mais si nous restons ou nous éloignons_ _ **  
There's one thing that's true**_ _Il y a une chose qui est vrai_ _ **  
**_

 _ **I still love you**_ _Je t'aime toujours_ _ **  
I still love you**_ _Je t'aime toujours_

 _ **Can you search down inside ?**_ _Peux-tu rechercher au fond de toi  
_ _ **Let go of your pride ?**_ _Oublier ta fierté ?  
_ _ **If I forget trying to win**_ _Si j'ai oublié d'essayer de gagner  
_ _ **And just let you in**_ _Et de juste te laisser entrer  
_ _ **I didn't travel this far**_ _Je n'ai pas voyagé si loin  
_ _ **To watch it all fall apart**_ _Pour voir tout s'écrouler  
_ _ **So give me your hand**_ _Donc, donnes-moi ta main  
_ _ **And take a chance**_ _Et tentons notre chance_

 _ **I know rocks turn to sand**_ _Je sais que les roches se transforment en sable  
_ _ **And hearts can change hands**_ _Et que les cœurs peuvent changer de main  
_ _ **And you're not to blame**_ _Tu n'es pas à blâmes  
_ _ **When the sky fills with rain**_ _Quand le ciel se remplit de pluie  
_ _ **But if we stay or walk away**_ _Mais si nous restons ou nous éloignons  
_ _ **There's one thing that's true**_ _Il y a une chose qui est vrai  
_

 _ **I still love you**_ _Je t'aime toujours_

 _ **Riding with me as close as before**_ _Te baladant avec moi aussi proche qu'avant  
_ _ **Whatever happens, I won't ask for more**_ _Quoiqu'il arrive, je n'en demanderais pas plus  
_ _ **Here in my heart from now 'til the end**_ _Ici dans mon cœur maintenant jusqu'à la fin  
_ _ **Flame out or fly, we have to try again**_ _Que la flamme soit éteinte ou que nous volons, nous devons essayer encore_

 _ **I still..**_

 _ **I know rocks turn to sand**_ _Je sais que les roches se transforment en sable  
_ _ **And hearts can change hands**_ _Et que les cœurs peuvent changer de main  
_ _ **And you're not to blame**_ _Tu n'es pas à blâmer  
_ _ **When the sky fills with rain**_ _Quand le ciel se remplit de pluie  
_ _ **But if we stay or walk away**_ _Mais si nous restons ou nous éloignons  
_ _ **There's one thing that's true**_ _Il y a une chose qui est vrai  
_

 _ **I still love you**_ _Je t'aime toujours  
_ _ **I still love you**_ _Je t'aime toujours_

 _ **If we stay or walk away**_ _Si on reste ou on s'éloigne_ _ **  
There's one thing that's true**_ _Il y a une chose de vrai_ _ **  
**_

 _ **I still love you**_ _Je t'aime toujours_ _ **  
I still love you**_ _Je t'aime toujours_

Je me lève, m'approche doucement d'elle et plonge mon regard dans le sien.

 **Rachel** : « _Merci._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Rach je..._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Non, tu n'as pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit._ » Je lui coupe la parole.

Je ne perds pas une seconde avant de poser une main délicatement sur sa joue et de l'embrasser tendrement.

 **...  
** _ **POV Quinn.**_

Ce doux baiser sonne comme une promesse, la promesse d'être toujours à mes côtés et de m'aimer quoi qu'il arrive. Avec Rachel je me sens plus forte, je sens que je pourrais affronter n'importe quelle situation tant qu'elle est avec moi. Malheureusement, quelqu'un nous interrompt.

 **Puck** : « _Wow ! les deux filles les plus sexy du lycée ensemble, c'est super-hot._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _On se serait passé de cette remarque Puckerman._ » Dis-je avec un grand sourire.  
 **Finn** : « _Vous ne pouvez pas être lesbienne toutes les deux, vous êtes sorti avec moi, Quinn est même tombé enceinte de Puck._ » Espèce d'idiot.  
 **Santana** : « _Je t'en prie Finnocence j'ai couché avec vous deux et ça ne m'a pas empêché de tomber amoureuse de Britt._ »  
 **Finn** : « _Rachel, tu fais ça pour me rendre jaloux ?_ »

Cette remarque débile me met immédiatement en colère. Je me détache de Rachel et fonce sur Finn, je le regarde dans droit dans les yeux pour m'assurer qu'il comprenne bien ce que je m'apprête à lui dire.

 **Quinn** : « _Écoute-moi bien espèce d'abruti. Rachel est MA petite amie ! Donc à partir de maintenant tu vas la laisser tranquille ! Compris ?!_ »

Il ouvre la bouche, mais ne trouve rien à me répondre. Je retourne donc auprès de Rach, attrape sa main et l'emmène s'asseoir.

 **...**

Je sais que Finn n'est pas très intelligent. Il ne faut pas être très malin pour croire qu'il suffit d'éjaculer dans un jacuzzi pour concevoir un bébé, mais aujourd'hui il bat tous les records, il n'arrête pas de fixer Rachel du regard et de lui sourire bêtement. Qu'est-ce que cet idiot n'a pas compris dans la phrase :  
 _« Rachel est ma petite amie. »_

Rach qui a remarqué mon changement d'humeur enlace sa ma main dans la mienne et me chuchote à l'oreille :  
 _« Calme-toi chérie. Je me fiche complètement de Finn, tu es la seule que j'aime. »_

Ses mots font complètement disparaître ma colère. J'embrasse sa joue à défaut de pouvoir embrasser ses lèvres et reporte mon attention sur le prof.

 **...**

Je raccompagne Rachel chez elle après les cours. Nous montons directement dans sa chambre pour se câliner et s'embrasser tendrement sur son lit. Quelques minutes plus tard Rach pose délicatement une main sur ma joue et plonge son regard dans le mien.

 **Rachel** : « _Je t'ai trouvé incroyablement courageuse de chanter pour moi devant tout le glee club._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Merci, c'était plus facile que je ne le pensais, je devais juste me lancer._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Je suis désolé, je me suis aperçu que j'ai été trop dure avec toi, ma réaction était démesurée._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Non tu as eu raison. Si tu ne m'avais pas donné cet électrochoc je serais toujours aussi lâche et je t'aurais perdu tôt ou tard._ »

Rachel m'entoure de ses bras et m'entraîne dans un long baiser. Sa jambe vient se glisser entre les miennes m'arrachant un doux gémissement. Ses lèvres se déplacent sur ma joue, ma mâchoire et mon cou. Oh mon Dieu elle va rendre dingue si elle continue comme ça.

 **Quinn** : « _Doucement Rach..._ » Souffle-je  
 **Rachel** : « _Je suis prête._ » Je redresse son visage et connecte mes yeux aux siens.  
 **Quinn** : « _Tu en es sûre ?_ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Oui. J'ai toujours voulu que ma première fois ce fasse avec la bonne personne et c'est toi, je le sais._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime._ » J'efface les larmes qui ont coulé sur mes joues et dépose un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.  
 **Quinn** : « _Dis-le-moi si ça ne va pas._ » Elle hoche la tête et m'embrasse.

 **...  
** _ **POV Rachel.**_

Je ne regrette pas ma première fois, bien au contraire car je n'aurais pas pu rêver mieux. Quinn était si douce et attentionné, je pouvais ressentir tout son amour pour moi à travers ses gestes tendres. Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un pourrait me rendre aussi heureuse. Être avec la personne que l'on aime et être aimé en retour est la plus belle chose au monde.

 **…  
** _ **POV Quinn.**_

Ça fait un peu plus d'un mois que je suis officiellement avec Rachel et je peux affirmer que je suis la fille la plus heureuse au monde. Quand j'y repense, ma peur de perdre ma popularité était ridicule. Santana avait raison, notre couple a beaucoup fait parler de lui mais les lycéens ont fini par s'y habituer.

 **...**

Shelby est de retour en ville depuis une semaine et elle m'a permis de revoir Beth avec Puck. Elle est vraiment magnifique, depuis que je l'ai vue je ne pense qu'à une chose, récupérer ma fille. Il me faut un plan, j'ai remarqué que Puck s'entend bien avec Shelby, il me sera très utile. J'ai trouvé, je vais convaincre Shelby de me laisser garder Beth avec Puck le temps d'une soirée. Ce sera facile car elle a sûrement besoin de temps pour elle et qu'elle aimerait que nous faisions partie de la vie de Beth. Ensuite je cacherais des produits dangereux pour les enfants et j'appellerais les services sociaux. Ils vont lui retirer Beth et je la récupérerais.

 **…  
** _ **POV Rachel.**_

Je suis dans la salle de chant à trier mes partitions pour choisir la meilleure chanson à interpréter devant mes camarades. Noah arrive et s'approche de moi.

 **Puck** : « _Rachel il faut que je te parle de Quinn, elle ne va pas bien du tout._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je sais que le retour de Beth l'a un peu perturbé mais depuis que vous l'avez gardé hier soir elle va beaucoup mieux._ »  
 **Puck** : « _Je suppose qu'elle ne t'a pas dit qu'elle a planqué des trucs dangereux dans l'appartement de Shelby._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Elle a fait quoi ?! Et pourquoi elle a fait une telle chose ?! C'est ridicule !_ »  
 **Puck** : « _Pour avoir la garde de Beth._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Et toi tu l'as laissé faire ?! Qu'est-ce qui se passera si elle se fait arrêtée ?!_ »  
 **Puck** : « _J'ai essayé mais tu sais comment elle est quand elle a une idée en_ _tête, personne ne peut l'arrêter, mais t'inquiète j'ai tout récupéré ce matin._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Merci de m'avoir prévenu Noah, maintenant tu m'excuseras mais je dois aller parler à ma petite amie._ »  
 **Puck** : « _J'aimerais pas être à sa place._ »

Je sors de la salle en vitesse et pars à la recherche de Quinn.

 **…  
** _ **POV Quinn**_

Je discute tranquillement avec Santana de choses et d'autres quand je vois ma petite amie foncer vers nous. Sa façon de me regarder me fait froid dans le dos.

 **Rachel** : « _**Quinn Fabray ! Je dois te parler !**_ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Ok donc tu es énervé contre moi. Je peux savoir ce que j'ai fait ?_ »

Sans prononcer un mot Rachel attrape mon poignet, m'entraîne dans une salle vide, se tourne vers moi et croise ses bras sous sa poitrine. Rachel me regarde toujours avec autant de colère, elle commence vraiment à me faire peur.

 **Rachel** : « _Je crois que tu me dois quelques explications._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _À propos ?_ »  
 **Rachel** : « _As-tu oui ou non caché des choses chez Shelby hier soir ?!_ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Je vais tuer Puck. Il devait garder ça pour lui._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Il s'inquiète pour toi, mais ne change pas de sujet et dis-moi si c'est vrai ou non._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _C'est vrai..._ » Je baisse la tête et regarde mes chaussures.  
 **Rachel** : « _Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Tu as pensé aux conséquences ?_ »  
 **Quinn** : « _**Beth est ma fille Rachel ! Ma fille ! Sa place est à mes côtés !**_ »

Je redresse brusquement la tête et éclate en sanglots. Rachel ne perd pas de temps pour me prendre dans ses bras et me serrer contre elle. Comment fait-elle ? Comment arrive-t-elle à m'apaiser par ce simple contact ?

 **Rachel** : « _Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que revoir Beth te faisait tant souffrir ?_ »  
 **Quinn** : « _J'étais tellement obsédé, je voulais récupérer Beth à tout prix et je savais que si je t'en parlais tu aurais tout fait pour m'en empêcher._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Mais à quoi tu pensais ? Tu as réfléchis à ton avenir ? À tes études ? À nous ?_ » Je me libère de son étreinte et essuie mes larmes d'un revers de main.  
 **Quinn** : « _On pourrait très bien s'en occuper toutes les deux et habiter à New York l'année prochaine comme tu as toujours rêvé._ » Un sourire rêveur se dessine sur mon visage.  
 **Rachel** : « _Et comment deux étudiantes peuvent-elles élever un enfant ? Où trouverons-nous l'argent nécessaire ?_ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Et bien je..._ » Mon sourire s'efface complètement.  
 **Rachel** : « _Chérie tu vois bien que c'est impossible. Tu te souviens pourquoi tu as confié ta fille à sa naissance ?_ » Elle me coupe la parole.  
 **Quinn** : « _Parce que je n'étais pas prête pour être mère et que Shelby lui offrirais une plus belle vie que moi..._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Et Beth est très heureuse avec elle, tu ne peux pas changer ça. Tu feras une excellente mère Quinn, mais quand tu seras prête._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Elle me manque tellement._ » Je me réfugie dans ses bras.  
 **Rachel** : « _Je sais, je suis à tes côtés Quinn, je t'aiderais à surmonter_ _cette épreuve._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter une telle chance d'être ta_ _petite amie ?_ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Chût._ » Elle pose ses mains sur mes joues, redresse mon visage et m'embrasse tendrement.

J'ai été stupide et encore ce mot est faible. Beth est heureuse avec sa mère et j'ai bien failli détruire cette famille. Heureusement que Rachel m'en a empêché, elle a toujours été la seule à me ramener à la raison et je ne pourrais jamais assez la remercier pour tout ça.

 **...  
** _ **POV Rachel.**_

Je suis nul, nul, nul ! Comment j'ai pu oublier les paroles d'une chanson que je répète depuis que je suis toute petite ? J'ai foiré mon audition et maintenant mon avenir est fichu. Ça fait deux jours que je suis enfermé dans ma chambre et je compte bien y rester, hors de question d'aller au lycée demain. J'ai bien le droit de me morfondre seule pendant quelques jours dans ma chambre.

 **…**

J'entends l'un de mes pères toquer à ma porte, je leur avais pourtant bien précisé que je ne voulais voir personne.

 **Rachel** : « _Je n'irais pas au lycée papa, pas la peine d'insister je ne changerais d'avis._ »

 _« C'est moi Chérie. »_

La douce voix de Quinn me réchauffe le cœur. Je me lève péniblement de mon lit, déverrouille la porte de ma chambre et retourne sous les couvertures. Quinn vient s'allonger derrière moi, passe son bras autour de ma taille et embrasse ma joue.

 **Rachel** : « _Si tu es venu pour me convaincre d'aller en cours, c'est perdu d'avance._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Non je sais que tu es trop têtu pour que je réussisse à te faire changer d'avis._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Alors pourquoi tu es là ?_ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Tu as refusé de me voir pendant ses deux derniers jours, alors je vais rester ici avec toi que tu le veuilles ou non._ » Je me retourne et dépose un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.  
 **Rachel** : « _Je t'aime._ » Elle embrasse mon front.  
 **Quinn** : « _Je t'aime aussi. Je vais t'aider à te relever mon amour._ »

Je pose ma tête au creux de son cou et me blottit un peu plus contre Quinn.

 **…**

Je suis retourner au lycée depuis quelques jours, ça a été dur au début mais je reprends confiance peu à peu grâce au soutien de Quinn et de mes amis. J'ai beaucoup de chance de les avoir, malgré mon échec ils n'ont jamais cessé de croire en moi. Je répète dans l'auditorium, même si j'ai raté mon audition nous devons gagner les nationales et je suis plus que motivé. J'entends les pas de ma petite amie derrière moi, je me retourne et vois un énorme sourire sur ses lèvres.

 **Rachel** : « _Qu'est-ce qui te rend si heureuse ?_ »  
 **Quinn** : « _J'ai une surprise pour toi._ »

Elle sort une enveloppe de son sac et me la tend. J'ouvre celle-ci et découvre une lettre de la NYADA disant que Carmen Tibideaux assistera aux nationales qui se dérouleront à Chicago pour me donner une seconde chance.

 **Rachel** : « _Oh mon Dieu Quinn comment as-tu réussi ce miracle ?_ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Je lui ai écrit une longue lettre lui expliquant que tu es la personne la plus talentueuse et déterminée que je connaisse et que ce faux pas ne devait pas déterminer ton avenir. Qu'elle ne devait pas passer à côté d'une perle rare._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Je t'aime tellement ! Tu es la meilleure petite amie au monde !_ » Je saute de joie et l'embrasse.  
 **Quinn** : « _J'ai autre chose à te montrer. »_ Elle me tend un autre papier.  
 **Rachel** : « _Tu es admise à Yale ? C'est génial !_ »  
 **Quinn** : « _C'est grâce à toi, à ta confiance en moi et en mon avenir._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Attends une minute. Ça veut dire que nous serons séparés..._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Il suffira d'une heure de train pour se rejoindre, après tout ce que nous avons traversé la distance sera un jeu d'enfant._ »

Sur ses mots je m'approche de Quinn et m'empare de ses lèvres avec passion.

 **…  
** _ **POV Quinn.**_

Le grand jour est arrivé, je n'ai jamais vu Rachel aussi stressé mais j'ai confiance en elle. Je sais qu'elle donnera le meilleur d'elle-même et qu'elle prouvera à Carmen Tibideaux qu'elle a parfaitement sa place dans cette école. Nous avons remporté les nationales ! C'est la plus belle des récompenses, surtout pour Mr Schuester à qui nous devons tous beaucoup. Nous sortons des loges pour rejoindre notre bus quand Rachel est interpellée par Mme Tibideaux, les deux femmes se mettent à l'écart, puis Rachel revient quelques secondes plus tard en sautant de joie.

 **Rachel** : « _**Je suis prise ! Je viens d'être accepté à la NYADA !**_ »

La totalité du glee club la félicite en la prenant tous dans leurs bras avant que je puisse la serrer contre moi, l'embrasser et lui dire à quel point je suis fière d'elle.

 **…**

À partir de demain une nouvelle vie commencera, c'est pour cela que je me trouve chez les Berry, pour profiter de ma dernière nuit à Lima avec ma petite amie. Je suis allongé dans le lit de Rachel blotti contre elle profitant de sa chaleur, de sa douceur et de son parfum.

 **Rachel** : « _Tout ira bien n'est-ce pas ?_ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Oui on se verra tous les week-ends, on réussira nos études et on emménagera ensemble à New-York._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Tu as déjà tout planifié ? J'ai l'impression de déteindre sur toi._ »  
 **Quinn** : « _Disons que c'est ce dont j'ai envie._ »  
 **Rachel** : « _Je t'aime Quinn Fabray._ » Elle dépose un doux baiser sur mes lèvres.  
 **Quinn** : « _Je t'aime aussi Rachel Berry._ » J'embrasse son cou et la ressers dans mon étreinte.


End file.
